


The Train Ride

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: All Shiro wanted was a nice vacation out of country, not for his boyfriends to get into an argument over a train seat.





	The Train Ride

Shiro gave an exasperated sigh at the pair arguing in front of him. He, Keith, and Lance had decided to take a small vacation to Tokyo after returning to Earth. It had been going well so far- except now when they were arguing over who would take the free seat next to him on the train.

“No, you should take the seat, Lance. Weren’t you complaining about how your legs were sore from walking for so long?”

“Yeah, well I say that you should take the seat mullet. Weren’t you saying something about wanting to find a place to cuddle up to Shiro without getting looks from everyone?”

The speakers on the train announced that they would be arriving at the next station soon, and Shiro could feel the train slowly come to a stop. He looked at the two with a stern look. “You two better figure it out soon, we’re coming to a station. We were lucky enough to find two empty seats at the last station because there wasn’t anyone there, but don’t think we’ll be able to hold them if _one_ of you doesn’t sit down now.” He all but bit out the last words.

Keith and Lance turned to one another, and a pair of angry scowls formed on their faces. Shiro could have smacked the two of them in that moment.

“Sit down Lance. You should have the opportunity to cuddle Shiro for once.”

“Oh yeah Keith? But what if I find it cute when you and Shiro and pressed up against one another like-“ The train slid to a stop and Shiro could see the crowds of people waiting at the station.

“-oh for the love of-“ Shiro didn’t let Lance finish as he yanked his boyfriends towards them. It all came down to positioning when Lance got the free seat and Keith ended up sitting in his lap. A flush quickly spread over Keith’s cheeks and he could feel Lance’s hands reach for one of his.

“Uh, I don’t think adults are allowed to sit in the laps of other adults?” Keith mused out loud.

Shiro grunted and wrapped his free arm around Keith’s waist. “As long as there isn’t a conductor around to look, I think we’re fine.” He gave Keith’s hip a light squeeze. “Besides, I didn’t want you standing for a minimum thirty minute train ride.”

When the other passengers poured on the train, no one seemed to pay the three in the corner of the carriage any mind. Lance leaned over and rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder as the train started. He let go of Shiro’s hand and reached for Keith’s.

The flush on Keith’s face seemed to get worse as he leaned back against Shiro’s solid chest and entwined his fingers with Lance’s. Lance brushed a thumb over the back of Keith’s hand, which seemed to lull him.

Shiro grinned and was about to let himself relax when he heard Lance lean up to whisper in his ear. “Okay, but Shiro? Next time _I_ get to sit in your lap.” He sighed and closed his eyes. His head fell against Keith’s shoulder which muffled his groan. (Of course, Keith then had the decency to _chuckle at him_ for it.)

So much for a quiet, non-competitive vacation with the two guys he loved the most in the world.


End file.
